The Empire (Akame Ga Kill!)
The Empire is a tyrannical, corrupt kingdom and the main antagonist faction of the Akame Ga Kill! manga and anime series. Overview The Empire is a superpower that has lasted for 1,000 years, boasting vast territories and resources. Its capital city is an enormous palace-like metropolis, covering roughly 200,000 sq. kilometers, and is encircled on all sides by a huge wall. The capital's various districts are separated by large canals which trade ships run through. Beyond the capital the country seems to be mostly rural with an unknown number of cities and villages spread throughout. The exact size of the Empire itself has yet to be revealed. Three other countries border the Empire to the north, south, and west while the Empire's eastern boundary is the coastline of a great ocean. History At its founding, the Empire had nearly limitless resources and some of the best minds in the world, with the first emperor having absolute authority. At some point during this period, the emperor, wishing to insure that his nation would last forever, ordered the creation of the Teigu. These weapons greatly increased the power of the Empire’s military, and it is heavily implied that their introduction resulted in a great surge of imperial expansionism. Several hundred years later, the Empire experienced a huge civil war. Little has been revealed about it, but it is known that almost half of the Teigu were lost during this conflict. 400 years before the current story, the emperor of that era decided to create his own Teigu. The weapons that were produced from this effort, however, were in no way a match for the Teigu and came to be called Shingu instead. The Shingu were then sealed away, and they are not known to have been used until the formation of the Assassination Squad. The Empire's recent history is mainly one of decline. This is largely due to the ascension of the current Prime Minister, who cares only for his own pleasure. His time has been marked by an increase in government corruption, an economic recession, eroding public order, rampant poverty and great dissatisfaction amongst the people. As a result of the Prime Minister's excesses, there have been numerous uprisings from both inside and outside the Empire that have had to be put down by force. In addition there have been many defections from the Imperial military, including several generals, and this has led to the birth of the Revolutionary Army, a group dedicated to the Empire's total overthrow with Night Raid. Culture The Empire has a very diverse culture due to its large size. Its citizens range from nomadic clans to small village communities to world-wizened city dwellers. However, due to the corrupt government, there have been multiple uprisings and great civil unrest. The villages and towns suffer from heavy taxation and many have been unable to buy enough food, resulting in widespread shortages in the remote areas of the Empire. This has forced many country-living citizens to move to the capital to seek money to help their village, only to sometimes find death (or worse) because of the high crime rate. The arrest, torture, and public execution of the Prime Minister's political enemies is also not uncommon, which leads to a general atmosphere of fear. Slavery is common in the Empire, but slaves are able to become free through currently unknown means. Slaves have a mark branded on them to show that they are slaves. Due to the high tax rates imposed on the villages of the empire, there have been many parents that have sold their children into slavery for money or a better life. Government As the name implies, The Empire is an absolute monarchy where the Emperor's word is law. The nation is not just run by him alone, however, as he has the Prime Minister and various advisers to administrate many territories and regions. The current Emperor, Makoto, is only a child and, having assumed the throne at a rather young age, he is more of a figurehead than a true ruler. Because of this, many of his officials are doing as they please, including the newest Prime Minister. Military The Empire has a strong military because of having one navy unit and three ground armies each commanded by a General. A sub-faction of the Military is the Imperial Guard/Defense Forces, which is commanded by Grand General Budo, who is also the head of the entire army in the Empire. There are many forts and castles that surround the outer and inner parts of country. The soldiers in the army mostly use swords, spears and such, although there are some special squads well equipped with fine armor and firearms called "Gun Squadrons". They also have trained a number of beasts to fight for them. There is a also a special unit named the Jaegers, created for the purpose of hunting down Night Raid and to maintain security in the capital. In light of the deaths of several members of the Jaegars, a new secret police group headed by the Prime minister's son, Syura, called Wild Hunt was established to enforce "peace" in the capital. General Budo, a former Totalitarian, has a personal guard stationed in the Castle. Esdeath herself regards these men with the greatest respect due to their high skill and fearlessness. However, the Empire's greatest military advantage is the 48 weapons relics know as Teigu. Historically, they have granted the Empire's military a major advantage over all other armies. Relations Little is known about diplomatic relations between the Empire and neighboring countries. However, due to the fact that the empire wages war on various countries that may pose a threat to them, later may mean that other nations live in fear of the empire. Mine reveals that the Empire's relations with the Western countries are very poor, to the extent that they formed an alliance with the Revolutionary Army. Members Government Officials *The Emperor - Current monarch and ruler of the Empire (deceased/executed) *Honest - Current Prime Minister and true de-facto ruler of the Empire (deceased) *Gebaze - Head of Public Finance (deceased) *Shoi - Official of the Domestic Affairs (deceased/executed) *Seigi - Current Official of Domestic Affairs Military Leaders *Budo - Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Military and Head of the Imperial Guard (deceased) *Esdeath - High-Rankng General of the Imperial Army and the Founder and leader of the Jaegers (deceased). *Nouken - General of the Imperial Army (deceased) *Rokugoh - Former General of the Imperial Army (deceased but later revived as one of Kurome's puppets) Soldiers and Agents *Bols - Member of the Incineration Squad and the Jagers. (deceased) *Run - Member of the Jaegers. (deceased but later revived as one of Kurome's puppets) *Seryu Ubiquitous - Former Member of the Imperial Police and Member of the Jagers (deceased) *Dr. Stylish - Mad Scientist and Member of the Jaegers. (deceased) *Gozuki - Former Member of the Four Rakshasa Demons and Founder and Leader of the Elite Seven (status unknown/presumed deceased) *Tsukushi - Member of the Elite Seven (status unknown/presumed deceased) *Cornella - Member of the Elite Seven (deceased) *Najasho - Chief/Leader of the Elite Seven (status unknown/presumed deceased) *Poney - Member of the Elite Seven (status unknown/presumed deceased) *Green - Member of the Elite Seven (status unknown/presumed deceased) *Gai - Member of the Elite Seven (status unknown/presumed deceased) *Group of Terror Leader - Unnamed Leader of the Group of Terror (status unknown/presumed deceased) *Gin - Member of the Group of Terror (status unknown/presumed deceased) *Natala - Member of the Group of Terror (deceased but later revived into one of Kurome's puppets) *Remus - Member of the Group of Terror (deceased) *Wu Ming - Member of the Group of Terror (deceased) *Hana - Member of Team Stylish (deceased) *Kaku - Member of Team Stylish (deceased) *Me - Member of Team Stylish (deceased) *Toby - Member of Team Stylish (deceased) *Mimi - Member of Team Stylish (deceased) *Trooma - Member of Team Stylish (deceased) *Ibara - Member of the Four Rakshasa Demons (deceased) *Mez - Member of the Four Rakshasa Demons (deceased) *Sten - Member of the Four Rakshasa Demons (deceased) *Suzuka - Sole Survivor of the Four Rakshasa Demons and Member of Wild Hunt *Syura - Founder and Leader of Wild Hunt (deceased) *Champ - Member of Wild Hunt (deceased) *Enshin - Former Pirate and Member of Wild Hunt (deceased) *Dorothea - Member of Wild Hunt (deceased) *Izou - Member of Wild Hunt (deceased) *Cosmina - Member of Wild Hunt (deceased) *Daidara - Member of the Three Beasts (deceased) *Liver - Former Imperial Soldier and Commander of the Three Beasts (deceased) *Nyau - Member of the Three Beasts (deceased) *Bolic - Imperial Spy and High-Ranking Official of the Path of Peace (deceased) Former Agents *Akame - Former Member of the Elite Seven and Imperial Assassin (defected to the Revolutionary Army) *Lubbock - Former Imperial Soldier (defected to the Revolutionary Army) *Bulat - Former Imperial Soldier (defected to the Revolutionary Army) *Wave - Former Member of the Imperial Navy and Former Member of the Jaegers (defected) *Kurome - Former Member of the Group of Terror and Former Member of the Jaegers and Former Dark Squad Commander (defected) *Najenda - Former General of the Imperial Army (defected to the Revolutionary Army) Military Sub-Factions *Jaegers *Wild Hunt *Elite Seven *Three Beasts *Group of Terror *Team Stylish *Four Rakshasa Demons Gallery 9DBDA586-976B-41D3-BF12-71028E06C1C3.jpeg||The Empire compared to Gala. The Empire & their victims.jpg|The Empire tortures their victims and slaves. Trivia *The Empire's name is an alias of both the Galactic Empire from the Star Wars franchise and the Gestahlian Empire from Final Fantasy VI. *The story of Akame Ga Kill! begins in the year 1024 of the Imperial Calender, meaning that the Empire has existed for over a thousand years. *The Empire is quite similar to the Galactic Empire in that both were considered heroic organizations in the past, however, when Emperor Palpatine took over the Galactic Empire in Star Wars, and Honest took over the Empire in Akame Ga Kill!, both of the factions turned evil and became responsible for all bad events in history Due to influence of gala . **After the organizations have to become villains, both committed genocide and horrible massacres and atrocities against their own people. **Both became a corrupt government and left their people in poverty, misery. And because of the great corruption of the Empires, some movements emerged that were considered "rebels" and tried to overthrow the fascist government. *A circling dragon featured on the Empire's royal insignia is the , a symbol representing infinity or immortality. Navigation pl:Imperium (Akame Ga Kill!) Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Imperialists Category:Supremacists Category:Organizations Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Starvers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Torturer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Hypocrites Category:Social Darwinists Category:Power Hungry Category:Dissolved Organizations